fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party DS '07
Mario Party DS is a Party game for the DS released in mid 2008. It is the first Mario Party title not to be made by Hudson(it is made be 3rd party developer UnijuStudios). The game supports single or multi card Wi-Fi multiplayer. Hero/Villain system Characters are separated into 2 groups, heroes and villains. hero characters can use hero items witch often do something good for you, while villain characters can use villain items witch often do something bad for someone else. also there are both hero and villain stars and courses in hero course hero stars are cheaper and and in a villain course villain stars are cheaper. if a hero has a villain star its worth -1 star and if a villain has a hero star its worth -1 star Playable characters Hero * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Peach * Yoshi *Metal Mario (unlockable) Villain * Wario * Waluigi * Dry bones * Hammer bro. * Boo *Shadow Mario (unlockable) Items Normal * Mushroom: gives you an extra dice block * Super Shroom: gives you 2 extra dice blocks * Slow Shroom: makes the dice block go slowly * Net: traps a player who lands on it for 1 turn * Poison Shroom: takes 10 coins from whoever lands on it * ? Block: has whoever lands on it hit a dice block to pick how many coins they give you * Mini-game Remote: lets you pick th mini-game at the end of the turn(your only given 5 random games of one type * to pick from and you don't pick the type) * Empty Orb: they have nothing in them you can use them on nearby traps * Reverse Shroom: reverses the way you go for your turn Hero * Ultra Shroom Orb: works as a mushroom orb and a slow shroom orb * Cannon Orb: shoots you 5-15 spaces forwards or 1-10 spaces backwards * Dizzy Orb: makes a random player dizzy so they can't hit the dice block right * Mega Mushroom Orb: makes you giant witch protects you from traps * Double Orb: doubles the number of coins you get from blue spaces * Triple Orb: triples the number of coins you get from blue spaces and doubles the number taken by red spaces villain * Bob-omb Box: takes 20 coins from whoever lands on it * Thwimp Box: stops whoever passes it * Chain Chomp Box: lets you roll a dice block and go that far on a chain chomp witch steals 20 coins from whoever you pass * Amp Box: if you pass it you will lose 5 coins for every space past it you go * Curse Box: gets rid of all character spaces on the board except yours 3 of them will become yours * Bullet Bill Box: shoots a bullet bill at a random player it knocks a star out of them and puts it in a random space Single Player Realm The Single Player Realm is a single player mode. In this mode the player must get to the end of the board by beating mini-games held by the boards in small gates, host every 'bout 5 spaces if you lose a mini-game you are sent back to where you played the last mini-game. The only types of mini-games playable here are Duel,Single Player and 1-VS-3 mini-games. During a Duel mini-game you will fight the player opposite you on the character select screen. Boards Hero * Yold Desert A board in the middle of nowhere, to buy a star you need to get to Old Man Watchitt. the board is covered in quick sand and other desert like traps. if you get sucked into the quick sand you will lose 20 coins and be put up in the other quick sand pit. The board is also rich in duel spaces(10 of them on the board), Old Man Watchitt says dueling is is the official sport of Yold Desert. * D.K.'s Jungle Rumble A jungle board. Donkey Kong will roam around if you catch him he will sell you a star. Watch out for the ukikis almost every ? space is one of they're traps. If you run into them they will take items or coins. any ? space that are not ukiki traps are Kong Cannons to shoot you somewhere, often very close to the Donkey Kong * Frosty Forest An icey board in the forest. Stars are gotten on a normal star space, but it is hidden in small caves if you go to the wrong one a goomba will steal your coins. The board is mostly inhabited by snowmen who will throw snowballs at you if you land on they're spaces making you lose 10 coins, however some snowmen are nice and will let you play a game to make money by jumping on a trampoline. Villain * Thwomp Mountain A board high in the mountains inhabited by thwomps. There are 1o thwomp sapces on the board at the end of a turn a thwomp will either raise up, or smash down if you are under a thwomp it will crush you at the end of your turn and you will not be able to roll next turn. To get a star you need to reach the top of the mountain, then show your skill to king whomp by picking witch rock he hid the star in if you get it right you get the star free if you get it wrong you must pay. The board also has many whomps. * Shy Guy's Shore A board on the shore. Each player will start with 5 stars and you must go to General Guy in his giant sand castle ,he will steal a star for you if you get rid of a bandit that has been sneaking around his castle. There are also many bandits outside his castle that will steal your coins if you land on they're spaces. Also there are boats if you land on a ? space by the dock the Pirate Guys will steal a star for you, however they take one of your coins for every space they must go to steal the star. * Bowser's Wacky Wonderland Bowser's evil theme park. Stars are gotten in his rigged games all over the park, how ever if you lose the games you must pay 20 coins. Also all over the board is traps set by bowser's minions, most of witch take your items or coins. If you land on the space by the roller coaster you will spend one turn in line for it, and then get to play an on rail shooter to get coins. the board has more red spaces then most boards do. Single Player * Bandit's Boardwalk An abandoned boardwalk with many old shops, most of them are used as hide outs for bandits. The bandits like giving you 1-VS-3 mini-games. they also tend to throw you to the space before the last mini-game and reward you with the least coins of other board hosts. however there are a few secret passages accessed on ? spaces that will let you skip a few mini-games, these are longer then most passages on other boards. * Toad's Toy Tower A board made of toys. The board is rather maze like and has many paths most of them just lead to dead ends, if you get to a dead end you will be sent back to that beginning. Toad likes giving you duel mini-games, and single player mini-games are almost never played here. some ? spaces will block of dead ends. * Maniac Mine A mine board... deep in a gold mine, the host is Bob-omb buddy. There are many bob-ombs in the mine most of them not friendly, if you land on one of they're ? spaces they will take 20 coins from you. Single Player mini-games are most common here. along the way to the end there is a lot of hidden gold you can find it by landing on some ? spaces. Mini Games 4 Player * Bob-omb Blast: a random player is given a bob-omb that explode in 40 seconds tap another player to toss it to that player whoever has it last loses * Sloppy Copy : a picture will appear on the top screen you need to copy it whoever gets the closest wins * Blur Cure: a blurry picture will appear on the top screen you need to tap the one that it is you will get 1 point whoever gets 3 points first wins * Wack-a-Wacka: wack the wackas like wack-a mole with the stylus you have 60 seconds *Baloon Pop: with the stylus, you have to slide it down and whoever pops the baloon first wins. *A-mazement: the characters are stuck in a maze. You have to draw a path out without getting stuck * Platform Panic: you need to jump along platforms scrolling diagonaly down the screen while avoiding obstacles * Mush Rush: there are many pipes with mush running through them but they are broken you need to fix the pipes before the mush gets there 2-2 * Sky-Way: the sky is filled with spiked balls one player needs to draw a pathway along the sky for the other player to walk along if you hit a spiked ball you will fall of and lakitu will need to get you * Tennis Terror: its just tennis... more like pong you slide your character with the stylus the game ends when the ball goes of screen or after 60 seconds 1-3 * Crayon Craze: one player is given a white area to fill in using the stylus the others are given the whole screen to fill in whoever fills it in first wins * Tilt n' Drag: like tilt island in SPM but you tilt it up and down with the stylus one player needs to get 5 shrooms the others need 15 the falling traps are thwomps,bob-ombs and goombas * Musical Mayhem: one player touches a shape(square,triangle,circle,hexagon or star) then the other players must each draw it within 8 seconds the game will last 5 turns or until someone messes up Battle * Target Tap: a shooter game to shoot tap the screen there are targets scrolling down they are bowser(makes you lose 50 points)10,30,50,100 the game ends after 60 seconds * Blow-Up: each player is given a balloon to pop each balloon takes about 5 seconds after its popped you are given another one the game ends after 60 seconds whoever popped the most wins... oh and you use the microphone * Mushroom Maniac: Toad will hold a colored sign up(yellow,green,red,blue,orange,ping or white) and the players must jump to that mushroom whoever gets 3 points * Tide Ride: each player is on a surf board and must surf on a few waves Duel * Balance Talents: you are going through a long bumpy road carrying a high stack of blocks and you must beat the other player to the end if you let the stack fall over you lose * Fog Clog: its very misty you need to blow the mist away with the microphone * Maze Craze: both players are stuck in a maze filled with obstacles and must get out... Single Player * Ship Rec: you need to capture a video of a U.F.O. if the video is bad and unbelievable you lose * Flame Game: you need to drag around a torch to avoid burning trees if you catch one on fire you lose Trivia * It is the second Mario Party game not to have Koopa Kid * It is the first Mario Party game with Wi-Fi * If you have some free time you could help me out by adding a mini game or two :) * Birdo was visible as a playable character in the E3 demo